You Can Come
by the FLAMING-GECKO
Summary: Everyone needs a second chance even if they are cruel and mean...


**I have no clue where this came from, it just poped into my head the other night and wouldn't leave me be. I own nothing of Harry Potter. I am aware that the Dursley's were mean and cruel but I think everyone needs a second chance, enjoy.**

It was a sickly sunny cheerful day. Not what Harry was feeling at all. He was standing in front of the house he wished he never had to see again. The people in it were cruel. He didn't even know why he was doing this. Maybe it had something to do with the face that they were the only family he had left? He couldn't think of a reason, but here he stood in front of Number Four, Privet Drive.

With a sign he headed for the front door. Dreading the moment he got there. Which didn't take as long as he hoped it would.

Taking a deep breath he knocked on the door.

After a couple of agenizing minutes the door swung open. In the door way stood his Uncle Vernon, who seemed to have not changed at all. He was still that fat man that hated him. Which-if he might add- seemed to have been fine until he had seen Harry on his door step.

He looked at Harry with a scrunched up nose. ''What do you want?'' He asked with pure bitterness. He looked over Harry to see that he was dressed in a nice suit. After all Harry came from work he didn't want to spend time here so he thought it would be a good idea to do this then quickly get home.

Harry didn't smile. ''I came with news but I would rather come in and not stand here.'' He said board. Seeing that his 'Uncle' wasn't going to move anytime soon he quickly added. ''It will only take a minute.''

From what Harry guessed Vernon wanted to just get him to leave so he moved and allowed him in the house. Harry followed Vernon to the living room.

The house wasn't much different from when he was younger. Still the perfectly normal house for a perfectly normal family. His Aunt Petunia was sitting in the living room with Dudley who appeared to be visiting.

When they caught sight of him they looked at him with some shook. ''Harry? What are you doing here?'' Petunia asked him. Atlessed she was treating him more like a guest than a slave.

Vernon answered for him. ''Says he has news.'' He said, again, with bitterness. He took a seat next to his wife.

Dudley seemed to be somewhat interested in what his cousin had to say, as did Petunia. Vernon could care less.

He cleared his voice. ''I'm getting married and I only thought it to be appropriate to invite you.'' He said. All of them seemed to be taken aback by this most definitely. For a quick seconded Harry thought he had seen a flash of excitement pass his aunt's face, but all too quickly it disappeared.

Vernon was the first to speck. ''And what in your little brain made you think we care?'' He asked.

Harry shook his head. He knew this was going to happen. ''I just thought it would be better to invite you and you refuse than for not telling you and, if you really had cared, you missed out.'' He said back. No one responded after that. ''With that said I will be on my way. Here's the address and the date and time, if you really want to come.'' He said putting it on the coffee table. With that he left.

!

Petunia turned to Vernon after Harry left. ''I think we should go.'' She said with a nod. Dudley looked between his parents.

''What?! Why on earth would you want to go to that freak's wedding?'' He asked her. She fell silent. She didn't know why she wanted to go. Maybe it was to support Harry in his diction; after all they hadn't been that great to him over the years.

''We owe him that much for the way we treated him.'' She said. It was his turn to fall silent. ''Anyway I will go with or without you. Same goes for you Dudley, you can come or stay.'' She said and walked back to the kitchen taking the information with her.

!

One month later about 2 pm.

Petunia, Dudley and even Vernon were sitting in rows, waiting for the wedding to start. Harry was standing at the end with two red haired men.

When they first arriver Harry was shocked that they even came. He greeted them but had yet to introduce them to his bride's family, saying something about doing it at the reception. Vernon was, of course, annoyed that he had been dragged here. But he put a very small smile on his face.

As they were waiting a girl walked over to them. ''You must be Harry's family.'' She said in a far off voice. She had a distant look in her eyes, her long blond hair going over her shoulders. Her dress was black. A surprise considering that everyone was wearing reds, gold's and even some pink. One girl was wearing a green dress. The man she came with had his hair slicked back. Tamed compared to her frizzy brown hair that was somewhat curled. ''I'm Luna Lovegood, one of his friends.'' She gave then a distant smile. ''I'm off to sit, hope to see you at the reception.'' With that she wondered off.

Dudley turned to his mum and dad. ''These people are mental!'' He quietly said. Vernon agreed.

Then the organ began to play signaling that start of the wedding. Everyone stood even Vernon and Dudley. Everyone turned to watch the Bride.

Her dress was old fashion. With buttons instead of a zipper, the sleeves went to just below the elbow. The skirt was lace. Her vial went to the bottom of the dress in the back. You could see the fiery red hair up in a bun through the vial. Her father at her side, his eyes a little red from crying.

Petunia looked to her nephew. He was smiling as the bride made her way to him. Dudley seemed to appreciate the fact that his cousin invited them. She was glade she came after all. She was sure Vernon would agree one day. But right now she herself was happy. She missed her chance to bond with her sister becasue of her jealousy, but she felt like she had put out the fire of the burning bridge between her and Harry.

**I have to say I enjoyed writting this. On another note I have no clue what a wedding would look like for a wizard so I went out on a limb on this one. **

**leave a review I would love to hear what you think!**


End file.
